swscholasticbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle of Saratoga
The Battles of Saratoga (September 19 and October 7, 1777) marked the climax of the Saratoga campaign giving a decisive victory to the Americans over the British in the American Revolutionary War. British General John Burgoyne led a large invasion army up the Champlain Valley from Canada, hoping to meet a similar force marching northward from New York City; the southern force never arrived, and Burgoyne was surrounded by American forces in upstate New York. Burgoyne fought two small battles to break out. They took place eighteen days apart on the same ground, 9 miles (14 km) south of Saratoga, New York. They both failed. Trapped by superior American forces, with no relief in sight, Burgoyne surrendered his entire army on October 17. His surrender, says historian Edmund Morgan, "was a great turning point of the war, because it won for Americans the foreign assistance which was the last element needed for victory. Quick Facts American Victory Tossup Questions # This battle is commemorated by an unnamed statue of a boot. In the early stages of this battle, sharpshooters under Daniel Morgan attacked and killed nearly all enemy officers in the advance company, before unwittingly charging into the enemy's main force. After General Lincoln brought two thousand men, the Americans were able to force a surrender when British forces moved out to find more rations. Consisting of two major action sites, at Bemis Heights and Freeman's Farm, the result of this battle turned the war into a global conflict, bringing French and Spanish aid to the victors. Benedict Arnold was the hero of this battle, which resulted in the surrender of General Burgoyne. For 10 points, name this battle, a victory for Horatio Gates that turned the tide of the American Revolution. # At one point in this battle, troops trying to harvest food in Simeon Barber's wheat field were ambushed. British forces held the Balcarres Redoubt but lost the Breymann Redoubt. One of Daniel Morgan's riflemen mortally wounded General Simon Fraser during this battle, and Benedict Arnold was wounded in the leg. This battle included fighting at (*) Bemis Heights and Freeman's Farm. For 10 points, name this 1777 battle in which troops led by Horatio Gates defeated British General John Burgoyne in New York, sometimes known as the "Turning Point of the Revolution." # During this battle Ebenezer Learned's 2nd, 8th, and 9th Massachusetts lines joined with Benedict Arnold's troops to attack the central Hessian position. This battle consisted of a series of engagements; one was at Freeman's Farm and the second was at Bemis Heights. For 10 points, name this turning point battle in 1777, in which Horatio Gates was victorious over John Burgoyne in New York. # The sniper Timothy Murphy shot down Frances Clarke and another officer during this battle as a part of Daniel Morgan's riflemen. One part of this battle saw an attack fail to take Freeman's Farm. The decisive phase of this battle was an attack on Bemis Heights that resulted in the death of Simon Fraser. Horatio Gates was disobeyed during that phase by Benedict Arnold, who received a leg wound during this battle. Following the British capture of Fort Ticonderoga, this battle ended "Gentleman Johnnie" Burgoyne's campaign down the Hudson River. For 10 points, name this 1777 American victory in the Revolutionary War that led to an American alliance with the French. # The first phase of this battle saw an attack late in the day by the forces of Baron Riedesel, but, fortunately for the Americans, three brigades under Ebenezer Learned had earlier been transferred to support their left flank. The second phase of this battle included the death of the British commanders Major Acland and Simon Fraser, as well as the capture of over half of the British field artillery. Those conflicts at (*) Freeman's Farm and Bemis Heights comprise, for 10 points, which Revolutionary War battle, in which the forces of John Burgoyne were stopped in New York by the Americans under Horatio Gates and Benedict Arnold? # The losing army in this battle was hampered by an inability to rendezvous with Colonel Barry St. Leger's force of mostly Iroquois Indians. The retreating army at this battle paused to bury one of their generals, Simon Fraser, who had been killed the previous day. The losing commander, fresh off a retaking of Fort Ticonderoga, never received aid from Henry Clinton and was defeated when enemy reinforcements under Benedict Arnold arrived. For 10 points, name this battle which took place in September and October 1777, in which American forces under Horatio Gates defeated John Burgoyne's British forces, fought at Bemis Heights and Freeman's Farm. # Lord Germaine made sure Guy Carleton did not lead the expedition leading to this battle, and Barry St. Leger's forces were defeated at the battle of Oriskany on the way to this site. John Stark helped command at this battle, where the British were unable to make an opening for Albany at Freeman's Farm. Benedict Arnold led the Americans at Bemis Heights, and the British plan for William Howe to lead in troops from Philadelphia never materialized, leaving John Burgoyne vulnerable. For 10 points, name this New York battle that Horatio Gates won. # This battle saw Benjamin Lincoln take control of Benedict Arnold's command, and its conclusion led to the creation of a "Convention Army." The loser, who was hoping for the arrival of Henry Clinton from New York City, was finally defeated at Bemis Heights a month after his defeat at Freeman Farm. Horatio Gates' defeat of John Burgoyne in this battle reinforced French confidence in the American cause. For 10 points, name this 1777 battle in New York, often called the turning point of the American Revolution. # At a break in this battle, fortifications were built at Great Redoubt, Balcarres Redoubt, and Breymann Redoubt. This battle would have been an even more complete victory had John Paterson's brigade supported the final charge. The main assault was commanded by a former Colonel at Wolfenbuttel, Friederich von Riedesel. In the final stage, a sniper mortally wounded Simon Fraser on the order of Daniel Morgan. This battle was fought in two areas, on Bemis Heights and in Freeman's Farm, and the rebel victory might be credited to the tactics of a wounded Benedict Arnold. FTP, identify this Revolutionary War battle fought in September and October 1777; a victory for Gates over Burgoyne in upstate New York.